Dragon Slayer
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Major Hiatus. Haruno Sakura is Konoha's legendary Dragon Slayer, slaying all dragons with her katana. However, when a certain Uchiha's secret is let loose, Sakura may just have to slay the one she loves. SasuSaku.


Title: Dragon Slayer

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Category: Naruto

Summary: Haruno Sakura is Konoha's legendary Dragon Slayer, slaying all dragons with her katana. However, when a certain Uchiha's secret is let loose, Sakura may just have to slay the one she loves.

**First new story after updating all my non-oneshots!! Yay!! Well, this idea came awhile ago but I never wrote about it and I love it!! So, without further ado, here is my newest fiction, Dragon Slayer!! Enjoy!! **_**R&R PLEASE!!**_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

She was a living legend. She was admired, respected, and praised by all of her village. She had a great life. Her family was well, she had many friends, and she had that...one boy that all girls her age had. Yes, she loved this boy. But when this boy's secret gets let loose...This is the tale of Haruno Sakura, the Dragon Slayer.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

She pulled the katana from its sheath with bold determination as she raced after the almighty creature with unseen fire burning in her jade orbs. Sweat beads trickling down the side of her brow, she snarled slightly and raised her katana. She swung the sword at the beast with the fierceness expected from her, the Dragon Slayer. Her pink locks stuck to her perspiring forehead as the katana cut through the dragon, leaving it unconsciously dead. And the girl smirked. Another dragon gone due to her might, her katana, and her determination.

The Haruno's eyes were keenly alert for any more of the fire-breathing creatures roaming Konoha. As soon as she heard so little as a dragon's grumble, the Haruno would dash to the noise, pull out her katana, and slay the beast. The praise she received from villagers was phenomenal, and everyone admired Haruno Sakura, wishing they could become just like her, slaying dragons and gaining villagers' compliments.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_"Ah," the man had greeted her. "Come in, come in." The man, the old yet wise Third Hokage, had called the Haruno into his office to grant her some very important news._

_"Yes?" the young Haruno had asked. Being at the tender age of seven, what the old man would tell her was unbeknownst to her._

_The Third did not so much as even blink. Instead, he simply handed a katana in its sheath respectfully to the seven-year-old._

_"This is now yours," he promulgated. "You, from this day forth, now have the title of Dragon Slayer."_

_Sakura looked at him with inquisitiveness in her emerald eyes. "Me, Sir? But I'm only seven!! And I don't even know what a Dragon Slayer is!"_

_The Third chuckled knowingly and began to explain. "You, my dear, are now Konoha's Dragon Slayer. A Dragon Slayer is a chosen one whose duty is to rid the village of the fire-breathing dragons aiming to destroy it. Each village has one. You, Haruno Sakura, are the chosen one for Konoha, based on your skill, determination, and wit."_

_Sakura began trembling in fear of holding such a prestigious title. "What? I can't do that! I don't know how to use a katana and I'm scared of dragons!"..._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Chuckling at her foolish younger self, Sakura quickly scoured Konoha in search of any more of the creatures. She noticed none. Because of this, Sakura professionally dipped the large katana into the decorative sheath and started to walk home. She, however, was still on the lookout for dragons; they were nocturnal creatures and could appear at any time.

Perspiration dropped onto her special outfit which she only wore when slaying dragons in the night. This outfit was a white robe with gold print on it. Her messy, upper-back-length pink hair draped onto the shoulders of the sixteen-year-old as she stepped cautiously back to her home.

The stationary stars sparkled above Sakura and protected her from the dragons awaiting her...far, far away. But Sakura knew that the dragons were skilled creatures. She knew that they would appear randomly after being locked in concealment, then wait until the slayer wasn't paying attention to strike. The dragon's main goal was to kill the slayer first. If there were innocent bystanders in sight and within reach of the dragon, then so it should be; they would die. However, the dragons' primary goal was always the slayer- the only one in the entire village with the power to stop them. If the dragon killed the slayer, then all would carry on easily from then on- with no slayer, the village was in terrible jeopardy and everyone would die. Finding a new slayer if this happened wasn't a possibility because one had to be the master of the katana and the master of tracking down dragons, which took years of practice. The slayer always had to be extremely careful or the entire village's life would be in such a position.

As if the job of a slayer weren't hard enough, there were certain, extremely skilled dragons with the ability to disguise themselves as humans, making an even harder target from even up close, let alone afar. Sakura had encountered such a dragon only once in her time as Dragon Slayer, and nearly died in the process. She had learned that a dragon disguised as a human, from that experience, was arguably ninety-nine percent of the time the most powerful type of dragon. This dragon had happened to be a Water Dragon.

There were four basic types of dragons, and the only attribute needed to tell what they were was common sense. The four types were the Air Dragon, Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, and Earth Dragon. Each dragon was different in their own way, but all were in the same ballpark field in terms of power.

Air Dragons were masters of speed. One could never outrun an Air Dragon, no matter how fast they were. This made actually hitting the dragon with the katana borderline impossible, and increased dramatically the chances of hitting someone innocent or a building, along with hitting anything else unwanted. Since Air Dragons are masters of speed, however, their mode of attack is simple- flying into numerous people at once with its super speed. The swiftness of an Air Dragon is one reason why stamina is looked at when choosing the ideal Dragon Slayer of a village. Typically, Air Dragons were white in color.

Water Dragons were masters of strength. Much like a destructive ocean wave, there is something in the breath of fire of a Water Dragon that makes everyone unfortunate enough to come in contact with it die. Water Dragons' breath of fire can be avoided with only the quickest of reflexes. However, one thing that Water Dragons are notorious for is having worse reflexes than any of the other types of dragons. This makes hitting one with a katana much less difficult than hitting an Air Dragon with one- that is, if you can evade (or even survive) the fire of a Water Dragon. Spotting a dragon that's color is any shade of blue automatically means that it is a Water Dragon.

Fire Dragons were masters of intelligence, one of the biggest misconceptions between stereotypical Fire and Water-type Dragons. The legend of the Fire Dragon is that it is believed to read minds and foresee a slayer's future movements, but it is unknown if this is true or not. The Fire Dragon always knows exactly what to do in the movement of a slayer. No matter what the slayer's position, the Fire Dragon will always defend itself and find a way to attack the slayer simultaneously. This made everything much harder on the part of the slayer, because it made hitting the Dragon very hard. Quick thinking, quicker than that of a Fire Dragon, is truly needed in a Dragon Slayer. However, what Fire Dragons lack is speed. If a very swift movement is made at a Fire Dragon, it will be much harder for the Fire Dragon to avoid. To find a Fire Dragon, look for a red-colored dragon.

Earth Dragons were masters of defense. The scales of an Earth dragon were definitely the strongest and could take nearly anything that is blown at them. In order to kill an Earth Dragon, one would have to spend much time slicing them with their katana. However, avoiding an Earth Dragon and killing them quickly was easy with wonderful aim. The first thing a Dragon Slayer is taught is where the weak point of a dragon is- right on their right collarbone. High elevation is much needed if hitting a dragon on their weak point is what you are attempting to do. This, however, is much harder than it sounds. To sum up Earth Dragons, their weak points were strength and their color was usually green, but brown Earth Dragons have been spotted as well.

Sakura, as she pulled up to her door and walked inside, placing her katana in the closet, heard a loud growl. Immediately recognizing it as the grumble of a dragon, she grabbed her katana from the closet and swiftly ran outside to the whereabouts of the dragon. When she reached her desired location, she gasped.

"This dragon is silver," she whispered carefully. "This is no ordinary dragon..."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**I loved it!! I hope you loved it too!! I plan to continue this story much more often than I do my others because I love it so much!! Chapter 1 is done; Chapter 2 is coming up!**


End file.
